Overleg gebruiker:Afiko
Welkom! Gefeliciteerd met het beginnen van In de ban van de ring Wiki! Het is een splinternieuw project, dus het heeft veel liefde nodig. Hier zijn vijf tips om je wiki geweldig te maken. * Het is nu allemaal voor jou -- heb er plezier in! Zo gauw je wiki op gang komt, zullen veel mensen lezen wat je schrijft. Momenteel kijkt er nog niemand over je schouder, dus het is niet erg om dingen te proberen en fouten te maken. * Maak een boel korte pagina's! Het moeilijkste ding aan schrijven is om naar een blanco pagina te kijken, en niet weten waar te beginnen. Het is veel gemakkelijker als je eerst een paar zinnen opschrijft. Dus neem eens diep adem, en spring -- maak tien erg korte pagina's, direct na elkaar. Zo gauw je eenmaal begonnen bent, kun je langzaam pagina's opbouwen, beetje bij beetje toevoegende. * Link je pagina's aan elkaar! Links helpen jou en je lezers om van een pagina naar de andere te komen, dus waar je het onderwerp van een andere pagina noemt in het onderwerp van een andere pagina, gebruik de "Voeg een Link toe" knop om een link te maken naar die pagina. Je kan ook een hoofdpagina maken om te linken naar de meest belangrijke pagina's op je wiki. Omschrijf waar je wiki over gaat op de hoofdpagina, en voeg links toe die je lezers helpen om hun weg te vinden. * Voeg afbeeldingen toe! Een goed-gekozen artikel kan een blanco wiki pagina tot leven laten komen. Wanneer je een pagina schrijft, gebruik de 'Voeg een Afbeelding toe" knop om een afbeelding van je computer op de pagina te uploaden. * Wanneer je klaar bent -- vertel het aan je vrienden! Zo gauw je een paar pagina's hebt, ze naar elkaar gelinkt hebt, en wat afbeeldingen hebt toegevoegd, ben je klaar om je wiki te laten zien aan de wereld. Je kent waarschijnlijk wel wat mensen kennen die in hetzelfde geïnteresseerd zijn als jij, dus vertel je vrienden om je nieuwe site te bekijken. Dat zijn je eerste lezers, dus ze geven een boel aanmoediging. Als je vastloopt, schrijf ons d.m.v. -- we zijn blij om je te helpen! Veel plezier! -- Angela Re:Welkom Ik heb op jou bericht op mijn overlegpagina gereageerd, zou je mijn bericht willen lezen en nog een bericht willen achter laten zodat ik weet of je het hebt gelezen en weet wat je reactie is? Tim Auke Kools sep 22, 2010 18:58 (UTC) Re:Antwoord Bedankt Niels, ik ben blij dat je het goede ideeën vindt en er wat mee probeerd te doen, ik zal doen wat ik kan om alle drie de boeken "In de Ban van de Ring" ("The Lord of the Rings") te lezen en dan hier meer bijdragen lerveren, maar eerst lees ik het laatste boek van "Harry Potter" uit en dan begin ik eraan zoals ik al een tijd aan mezelf belooft had. Tim Auke Kools sep 23, 2010 16:22 (UTC) Foutje Balrog(s) aha ik dacht al. dankje!! verwarring er waren 2 Lóriens. eentje in Valinor en eentje in Midden-aarde. Ik doe weer mee! Hé Afiko, nu die halve repetitie-week kan ik weer goed aan de wiki meewerken en ga ik weer verder aan de hoofdstuk-verslagen. Als we nog even ons best doe halen we die 1000 artikelen deadline wel.Mithrandir1 dec 18, 2010 22:03 (UTC) Wiki achtergrond Beste Afiko, Ik ben General Wartface en ik heb net mijn Tolkien Wiki opgericht. Het is moelijk om een Wiki achtergrond te vinden en daarom verzoek ik u of ik uw wiki achtergrond mag gebruiken? Is het ook mogelijk om wat technische zaken te vragen over de wiki hoofdpagina want ik heb wat problemen? Groetjes General Wartface. 14:51, zaterdag 23 juli 2011 Technische zaken Beste Afiko, Ik ben Thijs (op sommige sites ook wel bekend als Amroth) en was de admin/oprichter van de allereerste Tolkien Wiki, totdat ik in begin 2010 gestopt ben wegens een tekort aan gebruikers. Sindsdien werk ik bij de Tolkien Gateway, de grootse Tolkien encyclopedie die er op het internet te vinden is. Op beide plaatsen heb ik veel ervaring gekregen met wiki'en, oa. templates (sjablonen) en andere technische zaken. Ik heb ook gelezen dat jullie zelf niet zo veel weten van technische zaken, zoals sjablonen. Daarmee wil ik jullie graag helpen. Ik ben echter niet van plan om zelf artikels te schrijven, hoewel ik wel fouten zal verbeteren als ik die zie. Daarnaast wil ik je nog wat advies geven. Voeg bronnen (het liefst uit de boeken zelf) toe aan artikels (dat maakt je wiki een stuk betrouwbaarder), schrijft een paar policy's (richtlijnen/gidsen) en hulppagina's. Daarnaast zou ik proberen informatie uit de boeken en bewerkingen (films/games) apart te houden. Daar bedoel ik niet mee dat er niets uit bewerkingen op de wiki mag staan, maar dat je het appart houd. Dus je doet bijvoorbbeld informatie uit de films onder het kopje "Bewerkingen" zet (zoals hier), en dat je bij personages uit de films/games een sjabloon zet met: "Dit personage, plaats of voorwerp komt uit bewerkingen van Tolkien's boeken, en is niet door Tolkien zelf bedacht." Nog een vraagje, welke canon gebruiken jullie? Groetjes, Thijs95 jul 28, 2011 15:52 (UTC) :Wat voor soort sjablonen/Infoboxen wil je dat ik maak? Voor Personages, Plaatsen, gevecht, Bronnen-sjabloon? Als je wil kan ik ook de hoofdpagina aanpassen, met uitgelicht artikel enzo. --Thijs95 jul 28, 2011 20:40 (UTC) Helemaal super! Dat zou heel fijn zijn! --Afiko jul 29, 2011 14:38 (UTC) Ik wou op deze wiki een pagina aanmaken van Berserkers maar ik kan geen infobox maken, help mij alsjeblieft. Bewerking Frodo Balings Ik heb de kop van 'andere namen' weggehaald. ''' '''MVG Jelle Van Dam okt 30, 2011 07:46 (UTC) Infobox Hallo Afiko ik kan nooit een langere infobox aanmaken, en op andere wiki's kan dat wel!Ik snap niet. Jelle Van Dam Sjabloon Afiko, Het sjabloon heet 'Battlebox no campaign' maar ik had het soort sjabloon gekopieërd van One wiki to rule them all (niet met de info erin). Jelle Van Dam dec 5, 2011 16:47 (UTC) Sjabloon Frodo Balings Hallo Afiko Ik heb het sjabloon van Frodo Balings kunnen maken maar er zijn een paar dingen die niet lukken bv. sommige dingen zijn in het Engels. Jelle Van Dam dec 12, 2011 16:31 (UTC) Andere sjablonen Hallo Afiko Dat sjabloon van Frodo Balings is eindelijk gelukt. Nu kunnen we dat bij andere personages doen maar hoe kun je die namen van Engels naar Nederlands overplaatsen? Jelle van Dam dec 13, 2011 12:00 (UTC) Fanon Hallo afiko, ik Ben Sss10 ik Ben oprichter van vele wiki pagina's (onder andere van de Hobbit). Ik vindt dat jij een prachtige wiki hebt opgebouwd, mijn complimenten! Als ik een suggestie mag geven zou ik een Fanon oprichten. Dat betekend dat mensen daar zelf verzonnen verhalen kunnen schrijven (als het natuurlijk wel met de lord of the rings te maken heeft) Ik wil je hier wel mee helpen je kan een berichtje op mijn prikbord achterlaten of me gewoon hier antwoorden, groetjes Sss10, bewerker in de eerste era (geintje)